Brothers in Arms
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: England was staying in America's house when he sees little America and his past self all over the place. He gets led to a closet where he remembers the memories he wanted to pack away. Human and Country names used.


"Yea, I'm leaving right now," The American said on the phone, quickly putting on his favorite jacket and taking a last bite of his burger.

"Oh come on dude! I promise I won't be late! Give me some slack, will ya?" Alfred laughed standing near the door ready to end his phone call.

"Okay okay, see ya!" he ended his call and was just about to open the door when he remembered he forgot something. Oh how could he forget?

"Arrtttiie! I'm leaving!" He called out. Alfred waited for an answer but decided not to since he had a meeting to attend. The American shrugged and left the house.

Arthur was silent through out the whole morning. He was staying at Alfred's home for the meantime since his brothers just annoyed him. He needed a break. The only closest friends he had now were Kiku and Alfred. Arthur didn't want to bother his Japanese friend while Alfred just let him stay like it was his second home.

Outside it was raining, of course. In his country it rained a lot so he was used to this. At this moment he would make himself tea but of course knowing America in general he either had a poor selection of tea or no tea at all.

He hadn't been in America's home for a long time now. Either because it was messy, which it already was with McDonalds wrappers all over the place, or…_that._ That meaning when America was a little child or known as his colony.

This place was filled with memories and he couldn't stand remembering them. The rain made it harder to forget, the day that he surrendered and when America became a country himself. England felt weak just from remembering that. True they were great friends now but back then they grew apart.

England stood from the couch and wanted to walk the memories off.

It wasn't long till he reached the kitchen, messy as ever. England sighed and began to throw away trash into the trash can. The kitchen looked new to him, an upgraded stove, microwave, etc. Although it looked somewhat used, maybe to microwave pizza or cook instant noodles, he could have sworn he had seen a little child tugging at a familiar man's coat. England rubbed his eyes to believe what he was seeing. The little boy looked exactly like the America he knew and the man looked exactly like England himself.

"_England?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Do I have to eat these?" the little boy asked pointing to the certain green vegetable. _

"_Well, yes, don't you want to grow up big and strong?" the older nation said crouching down to the colony's level. The little boy stared up to the nation's green eyes and bushy eyebrows._

"_Yea but…I don't like broccoli," _

England couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was almost like a mini theatre following him wherever he went, although it was his memories that were replaying.

_The older nation chuckled at the little boy and grabbed one piece of broccoli. "Well then…if you won't eat this then," he chuckled slightly, "I might as well force you!"_

_The young boy took this as a sign to run for his life and ran away from his elder brother. "Nooo!" the little boy shouted playfully. _

"_I am going to catch you!" the past England chased the little boy holding up the broccoli._ England, himself, remembered that so fondly. America ended up eating it and gave a look of disgust. The little boy grew fast in the past years and it shocked Arthur that Alfred was taller than him.

England shook his head rapidly and exited the kitchen; he really needed that cup of tea to calm him down. The older nation shivered from how cold it was in the house and also that he was hallucinating from this sudden mind theatre of memories back from the 1600s.

That was literally almost four hundred years ago. How could he remember memories so well?

Arthur made himself comfortable on a leather armchair and wrapped himself up with a cerulean blue blanket.

"Maybe I just need some rest, some shut eye will do," England thought shifting on the armchair so he can sleep comfortably. He shut his eyes and it wasn't long until he got a certain dream.

* * *

><p><em>A rainstorm was penetrating the colonies. Thunder shot the earthy ground, rain pierced to the farmlands and houses. England sat down and watched it all happen. He was used to this certain type of weather. The moment one shot of thunder rang out the door slammed open and he could feel some weight jump on the bed.<em>

"_America?"(1) The older nation said in surprise. The colony had wet red cheeks from crying. _

"_I-I'm scared," the little boy trembled and rubbed his cheek. England stared at the little boy. Another boom of thunder hit again and this time America ran to England's arms for protection._

"_C-can I sleep with you?" England smiled but chuckled and hugged his little brother._

"_Of course, love." America smiled and hugged his older brother's arm the entire night. He didn't jump in fear when thunder shot the ground._

* * *

><p>England shot up from the armchair. He blinked several times to see he was still in the living room sleeping on an armchair. "That…dream." The older nation muttered, rubbing his head. He was remembering things too easily. Maybe flying mint bunny or his fairy friends were playing tricks with him. He couldn't handle it; he needed to get a book or something to calm him down!<p>

England threw the blankets off him and ran to where the stairs were.

"_England!"_ A young voice pierced his ears. The older nation turned his head to see a pre-teen America and England himself near the door.

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_There I some things that are happening back home…I'll be back I promise," _

"_A-alright, promise?"_

"_I promise. You're strong, America. You even took the Indians down without my help. I am sure you can fend yourself,"(2) past England reassured his little colony and giving him a pat on his head. _

_America hugged his elder brother he was too scared to be living alone! He had Massachusetts and Virginia to look up to but he trusted England more. _

"_Goodbye England,"_

"_This isn't forever, love. I will come back as soon as possible."_

_The door closed and little America stood there hoping his older brother will change his mind. The boy's head went down and soon the boy broke into sobs._

England just stared at the memory playing before him. He walked slowly to the boy and tried to hug him but the image disappeared before him. He broke that promise. The moment he came back America was older, taller, stronger. The citizens were unhappy with the rise of taxes. America grew apart from his older brother, England.

The Sons of Liberty burned houses down and humiliated some citizens loyal to the king with tar and feathers and walked them around through town so the citizens could have a laugh.

England was angered by these acts America's citizens made. Soon the Boston Tea Party happened. Where the Sons of Liberty dressed up as Indians and threw tea overboard from three ships. England was furious, so much tea wasted!

But now England just wanted to run away from these memories, to get out of here. He ran through the hallway until he entered what he thought was Alfred's room. More like Alfred's closet.

England stopped and stared at the closet before him. It looked cleaned at most parts but dusty at untouched items. He walked in, curious. He was about to walk closer until he almost stepped on a figurine.

_A figurine of a British soldier._

He remembered he gave America these to play with to cure his boredom. America loved them so much and England was happy to see his little brother so elated.

The older nation shook his head rapidly and continued to lurk around the closet, but something made him to a stop. America's musket and revolutionary war outfit. The two objects looked slightly dusty but touched recently. His uniform red, white, and blue just like his flag.

England wanted to cry. He regretted doing this to his little brother, raising taxes, upsetting him, leaving him. During the war he only had the hessians that were unreliable; While America had, as his main ally, France.

"That frog…" England muttered holding America's uniform. He suddenly felt a wet tear forming in his eyes.

Voices were attacking his thoughts, _"Hey Britain! All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child…nor your little brother. From now on consider me…Independent!"_ he remembered so well, America pointing the musket right at him. And England, himself, panting before him in the pouring rain and then attacking him but failed.

He surrendered that day and watching France congratulate America, but America looked sad and faked his happiness in front of England. From that day on there was trouble for making the American government, from what he heard.

England covered his eyes and his hands became wet from tears. He hadn't realized that he was sitting in this closet for over an hour just remembering everything from the first time he met America to the first shots at Lexington and to when he surrendered.

"Artie! I'm home!" A certain voice rang out; England shot up and quickly wiped his face. He exited the closet and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Artie?" Alfred called out again. England found himself walking down the stairs and staring at the American. America turned around to see the Briton he knew and loved.

"There you are! I'm sorry I had to leave so early and-" America stared at England in confusion but also with curiosity, "why is your face so red, Artie?"

England wanted to curse at himself for his face being so red from crying. He missed America being his little brother and the close relationship they had, family wise.

"Nothing of your concern."

America took his coat off and hung it lazily on a coat hanger. "You've been really strange lately." America said his blue eyes filled with seriousness and concern.

The older nation didn't want to talk, he didn't want to remember anymore. He just wanted to live in what is now and not what was what.

"I promise it's nothing lets sit down and watch some-"

America grabbed England's arm. "That's the thing." England turned his head towards the younger nation. "It's like you're avoiding me. Is there something wrong with me?" He asked his eyes fully focused on the Briton.

"No…it's just…"

"It's just what?"

Silence. England couldn't muster up the courage to hell him. Underneath that childish personality of America, he was actually understanding, Why could he tell him?

"I…remembered…things today,"

America raised an eyebrow at the English nation. "Like what?" England wanted to fast forward his life now. He didn't want to explain anything.

_"You."_ England suddenly blurted. It took him a matter of seconds to realize what he had done.

"Me?" Too late now. The older nation sighed in defeat. America released his arm so he could let the Briton turned fully to face him.

"The war…America. It's haunting me," Arthur's bright green eyes shifted to the right, he couldn't even look at America.

America's blue eyes dimmed. Just a week ago he was going through that closet, and he couldn't believe the Briton remembered to. The war was a little over two hundred years ago and yet the two still get depressed from this.

The younger nation's eyes shifted awkwardly. "I… It's been haunting my mind as well,"

England shifted his eyes back to America. "Just a week ago I decided to clean the closet since it's been bothering me that it was left untouched and probably filled with dust. I walked in and all I thought about was you. Ever since then all I could see was when I was a little kid and you back then."

England was in danger of crying again, he couldn't cry in front of America…again.

"I-I'm sorry dude…" America couldn't think of what else to say. England stared at the younger nation on the verge of tears. Soon England was caught in a firm but gentle hug. He could feel wet tears forming on his shoulder. England was shocked but he soon returned the hug.

"I-It's alright…It's in the past now," England patted the American's back with sympathy. The two stood like this for several minutes until the American finally calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No need, I should be the one to say sorry for what I did to you,"

America nodded and wiped his eyes. England pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the young nation. America blew his nose loudly and handed it to England.

"Keep it,"

"Hah, okay,"

Yet again, silence. England hated being in these awkward moments. "But America, look we are right now,"

"My house?"

"No. Well yes but, we're the greatest allies that are living on planet Earth. Along with Australia, New Zealand, and…uh…god I forgot his name, but some other country. Like our citizens say if you screw with America you screw with England, or vice versa," America smiled at England's Explanation and got him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe-!"

"DUDE YOU'RE SO FRICKEN AMAZING I LOVE YOU!" America shouted out happily.

England smiled and wrapped his arms around the American. "Brothers in arms forever," over the American's shoulder he could see little America and his past self looking straight at the two smiling until they both disappeared.

Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all I want to say, I cried while writing this ;A; especially towards the end. Oh yea, don't take the 'I love you" the wrong way xD even though I do support USUK the "I love you" was meant in a friendship/family sort of way. Anyway, this is a oneshot. I was going to let this be a -insert number here- shot with different places where he remembers the war. Like the kitchen, bedroom, closet, lexington, etc. and the last place was the battle ground were he surrendered. But I ended up doing a one shot. Plus I wanted this longer ;A; but I was in too much tears to write more ;A;**

**(1) I know America back then wasn't called 'America' just say that he was~**

**(2) Yup the colonists and the indians had a rivalry going on. Plus I think I bored my cousin to death telling her the reall meaning of Thanksgiving and how it happened xD Also how I think the parade is irrelevant.**

**Anyways I wanted to thank all of you how reviewed "The Invisable Chair" and "The Memorable Arguements of Alfred and Arthur" I was so happy :'D I just checked my email one day while sipping tea and all of a sudden I get like 20 emails xD **

**Me: O_O Whooaaa. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put these on my hetalia stories xD. I DONT OWN HETALIA. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
